


The Talk

by joshlerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, i havent slept.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerr/pseuds/joshlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so like tyler never had the sex talk so josh gives it to him kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i havent slept in like 30 hours so this might be fucking weird 
> 
> twitter/ @joshlerr

"Tyler, what the fuck are you doing?" Josh looked down, his cock in Tyler's face, ready to get sucked off, but when Josh pulled his underwear down, Tyler blew on it. He was blowing on his dick. Like, he was blowing bubbles or something. It was actually kinda funny, his face was turning red from blowing so hard.

"I'm.. giving you a blowjob?" Tyler sounded confused. "I've never done this before, am I doing okay?" He looked up at Josh nervously. Josh didn't want to embarrass Tyler so he was holding back his laughter but holy fuck this was hilarious. 

Josh shoved his half hard dick back into his pants. He gestured for Tyler to sit on the couch next to him. "Ty, what do you know about sex?" Tyler was staring at Josh, confused as fuck, cause Tyler swore he was doing everything right. I mean, it's called a fucking BLOWjob, but apparently, according to Josh, that's not what you do. 

"Um... I know how babies are made?" Tyler offered. That was the only thing he needed to know, really. Josh scoffed. "That's it?" He gave Tyler a disapproving look. "What are you, my dad? No one ever really talked to me about that stuff." Tyler sat uncomfortably. "Okay. Then I'll give you the talk. What don't you know?" Josh was in disbelief that Tyler knew jack about dicks and stuff. 

"Um... how long is a vagina?"

"Do I fucking look like I have a vagina? I don't know, maybe like 5 inches? Out of everything, that's what you ask?"

"What was I doing wrong?"

"Wha- Oh! You mean your... uh.. blowjob?" Josh swallowed down his laughter. "Well, sweetie, you're supposed to suck on it." Tyler's eyes widened. Oh. 

"So... I looked pretty stupid, huh?"

"No... No it was.. cute," Josh giggled at him. 

"Josh, do we really have to keep talking about this?" Tyler pouted. By the time he finished his sentence, he looked over and saw Josh on a Wikipedia page that's titled "Sex".

"Yes."


End file.
